


Roughhousing

by Mr_Vesuvius



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Earth-1, Earth-2, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Crisis, The Brave and the Bold, kinda OOC, slightly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Vesuvius/pseuds/Mr_Vesuvius
Summary: Loosely based on Pre-Crisis comic continuity.After a night crimefighting, Batman and Wildcat find a new way to wind down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Pre-Crisis DC comic universe, specifically Earth-1. Now normally Wildcat is associated with the Justice Society of America, which is from Earth-2 in this continuity. However, the Wildcat involved in this story is the Earth-1 version who mainly appeared in 1970’s issues of The Brave and the Bold. For those of you that care about comic continuity, this fic takes place between #97 and #110 of the first volume of The Brave and the Bold. References will be made to the DC multiverse and multiple iterations of certain characters at times.
> 
> Honestly, you don’t really need to read those issues to understand this story or the character as long as you have a passing familiarity with the characters of Batman and Wildcat. The easiest way of looking at Earth-1 Wildcat is to think of him as a cross or middle ground between the Justice Society Wildcat and the Arrowverse Wildcat. You can learn a little more about him here: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ted_Grant_(Earth-One)
> 
> There are also some minor liberties taken with the characters and setting, but I tried to keep things as plausible as I could (for a smut fic anyways). Don’t know how well I succeeded, but I think it’s a decent effort.
> 
> Also, this fic is unbeta’d so keep that in mind. And if enough people show interest, I might continue this fic in some form.
> 
> I welcome all comments, be they compliments or constructive criticism. Enjoy the fic!

By most standards it was a typical late evening on the waterside docks of Gotham City. The daytime workers had long since gone home, and the criminal underbelly that thrived so much in Gotham was currently working “the night shift”. On tonight’s shipment charter: crates of premium cocaine smuggled straight from South America. After several months of preparation, this gang was ready to make a very handsome profit. Unfortunately for this band of moonlight entrepreneurs, the Batman had caught whiff of their activities and decided the crew was in need of a well-deserved severance package. 

The evening air hung heavy with a blisteringly cold wind, odd even for a November night in Gotham. But, despite the bite in the air, Batman found himself enjoying this latest thug tussle he found himself in. 

By “Batman standards” this latest caper was pretty small fry, with only about a couple dozen thugs to handle and no superpowered psychos to sort out. While nowhere outside of his means to handle, a group of this size could potentially prove more bothersome than he would prefer to deal with. So just to play it safe, he had called in a friend for a helping hand. He could use the extra pair of hands taking care of this trash and a down-on-his-luck brawler like Wildcat seemed like a good fit.  
His fist connected with the jaw of a pistol-armed thug with a satisfying crack, and behind him, Batman heard similar sounds of criminal pain. He turned in time to see a large man (even by thug standards) crash face first into the wet and salty pier.

“Any of you other bozos want a piece of me!?” Grant shouted and lunged at his next target.

He had only worked with this version of Wildcat a handful of times, but what he had seen so far greatly impressed him. As much as he appreciated the company of the Justice Society Wildcat, Grant always struck him as someone more comfortable pummeling the face of a street thug than a mythical creature like Soloman Grundy. And given the performance Wildcat was giving him tonight, he suspected this version would concur.

Ted Grant struck a surprisingly intimidating pose for a man dressed as a big whiskery catman. For all of the playful banter he and the rest of the league made of the JSA’s aged members and their sometimes dated methods, Ted Grant was still a force to be reckoned with. And given that Batman parked a bat-themed automobile down the street, who was he to judge, really? Still, a crowd of four against one was hardly sporting odds, so why not even the playing field?

Reaching into his utility belt, Batman chucked two batarangs in rapid succession. The first struck a balding hooligan right in the temple and took him down for the count. The second one clipped his friend just above his right eyebrow. Dazed, the thug dropped the piece of plywood he had been brandishing as a weapon and staggered sideways drunkenly. 

Grant grabbed a hold of a crowbar wielding brute and shoved him backwards toward his dazed comrade. With a whoop of surprise, the pair connected with a crash and tangle of limbs before toppling off the side of the dock and into the icy water with a muffled splash. Grant cocked his head sideways and winked at Batman with a big toothy grin.  
In all the commotion, the last standing thug managed to sneak a blow on poor Wildcat’s rib-cage, but the built boxer hardly stumbled. He finished the fight with a devastating uppercut that sent his victim air bound until he hit the deck with a mighty crash.

Wildcat quickly righted himself while Batman surveyed the damage. All in all, a grand total of 18 henchmen lay unconscious and spread out among the pier and its connecting locations. And that wasn’t counting the ones “resting” in the nearby warehouse.

“Damn, not a bad job we did, huh Batman?” Ted said and laid another of those cocky grins on him. Despite the cool November air Bruce felt his body warm in response.

“No, not bad at all.” He returned, “You make a pretty good fighting partner.”

Ted’s grin widened.

“That’s all because of you pal,” he said. “Well, that and the financial support of Mr. Wayne.” he mumbled under his breath. Ted paused for a moment, as if lost in thought. Ted Grant was not a man whom Batman often found contemplative, so he took this rare moment of calm and privacy to once again study the man. Ted Grant was in his mid-40’s but with the shape his body was in you would hardly guess. He had pairs of muscles that could put men half his age to shame. He was an impressive specimen of man, and one whose rough outer exterior hid a sympathetic soul. It was just unfortunate that the boxer couldn’t always see that…

“You know, Batman…” Ted paused, seemingly searching for the right words. He scratched the back of his head nervously. “Since we’re old friends by now, how about coming back to my gym for a nightcap?”

Batman hesitated at this unusual offer. He really should head back to the mansion and check in with Dick and see how he was doing with his homework. Perhaps he could even do more research into this smuggling ring he was busting, or maybe even take a few moments to finish some paperwork for the office tomorrow. Going home with Grant alone felt wasteful, and yet…

“…so that a no, then…?” Wildcat said sheepishly. Batman could practically see the whiskers in the boxer’s face droop down to the floor. That wouldn’t do at all.

“No! No, that would be…nice.” Grant lit up like a Christmas tree, and that old vigor Batman liked about him came back into his spine.  
After spending a few minutes cleaning up the mess they had made on the docks, and contacting the appropriate authorities, the pair sped down the streets of Gotham, dodging cars and the bewildered looks of the local citizenry. 

It wasn’t long before the duo approached the new home of the soon to be opened Gotham branch of Grant’s Gym. Like the original Bronx location, Ted was planning on using this gym as a means of helping at risk youth in the poorer communities of Gotham. Bruce Wayne had made a sizable donation toward the building’s renovation, and even though the money spent was nearly inconsequential for a man of his means, he still felt a small swell of pride well in his chest from looking at it. Sometimes it was good to be involved in something beneficial beyond punching crooks and lunatics in the jaw.

Despite the monetary investment, the inside of the gym still looked like it had been hit by a bomb, which if Bruce was going to be honest could be a very real possibility in Gotham City. If he squinted in the dusty bulb’s light, he could just make out the beginnings of a fine gymnasium. As to be expected, Grant seemed largely unconcerned about the chaotic surroundings and walked the two heroes into a side office as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Or at least he assumed it was supposed to be an office. There was little more than an old metal desk, a beatup folding chair, and a surprising large cot backed into the corner.

“Don’t mind the mess. Not much of an interior decorator.” Grant said as way of explanation. Wildcat sauntered off to a small minifridge directly outside the room, the closest thing to luxury in the whole building as of yet, and after a few moments reappeared with a couple of frosty looking bottles. Batman frowned.

“I don’t drink on duty, Wildcat.” Ted tossed him a bottle anyways.

“They’re rootbeers big man,” Wildcat teased. “Besides, I think the punks getting arrested by the police right now would probably agree that you are off the clock.” 

Batman rotated the brown bottle in his left hand. _Barthum Family Rootbeer: A Gotham City Tradition! _He grimaced a little, but popped the cap anyway. He tried to ignore how immature he felt as the sweet liquid poured down his thought.__

__Across the room, Wildcat watched him avidly. Perhaps a bit too avidly, Bruce thought._ _

__“That stuffs not too shabby,” Ted said as he took a swig from his own bottle._ _

___It should be. I own the company, _Batman thought with some amusement.__ _ _

____A peaceful, if awkward silence fell over the room. Ted cleared his throat._ _ _ _

____“So,uh… you know, this might be the first time the two of us ever had a chance to really hang out… you know, just the two of us… alone like.”_ _ _ _

_____Really? What is that supposed to mean? _More silence.__ _ _ _ _

______“Heh… kinda wish I had an actual beer right now…” Ted seemed nervous, more so than Bruce had ever seen him before. He didn’t hide his insecurities as easily as his Earth-2 counterpart. “I never really got the chance to thank you for all the times you’ve stepped up to help me out.” He shuffled his feet and fiddled with the labeling on his bottle. “It means a lot knowing I can return the favor too, ya know? And, uh…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ted… look at me.” Wildcat raised his head away from the ground and to his credit met Batman’s stare head on. A man wearing a mask could be a hard read, especially when it covered 75% of his face. But Bruce knew Wildcat intimately. He’d spent enough time with him back on Earth-2 to understand how the man expressed himself. This Ted Grant might be a little younger and less polished around the edges, but there was one area he knew would give him the answer: the eyes. Those eyes showed the same emotion he had seen from the other Wildcat not so long ago: yearning.  
“And I was thinking, that uh, maybe, you know, being such good partners now. You and I could get to know each other a little better.” That last part he nearly choked on, his words practically stuffed under the rambling, but Bruce heard the message loud and clear. He thought about it for a few moments. This wasn’t Earth-2, this was his homeworld and his hometown. His actions would have more immediate consequences. Still…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Batman doesn’t date,” he said simply and Ted flinched as if he’d been stung. Batman walked slowly closer to the retired boxer and rested a hand on his shoulder. “but I would like to get to know you better too.” Ted let out one of the loudest exhalations of air he had ever heard in his life._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damn man, for a second there I thought you were going to feed me a knuckle sandwich.” he said, the relief practically oozing from his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t worry, Wildcat. I can think of a lot better things I could be doing with you.” Ted’s eyes widened a fraction and that mischievous twinkle Bruce enjoyed came back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh yeah?” Wildcat was starting to warm back up. “Is that a challenge?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Either way, I win, right?” Batman said and stepped a fraction closer. The two men were now within breathing distance of each other. He could practically taste the desire rolling off Grant’s body. Instinctively, he licked his lips and Wildcat closed the distance._ _ _ _ _ _

______When their lips met, Bruce was shocked by the similarity. He almost felt like he was back in the JSA headquarters doing this very thing with that Wildcat. But this one was more insistent, and oddly, less hesitant once he got going. Ted opened his mouth to Bruce’s tongue eagerly and groaned at the feel of hands on his rear end. The other Ted Grant hadn’t been nearly this confidant in their first encounter._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I don’t know about you Wayne, but I’ve never done it with a fella before!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That didn’t seem to be such an issue here, if the hand trying to detach his belt was any indication._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait!” Batman halted him. At Wildcat’s quizzical expression, he clicked a couple hidden notches and the belt slid to the floor. “Booby trapped. It would be a shame if you blew us both up before we could enjoy ourselves.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What other goodies are you hiding down there?” Wildcat smirked at him, and Bruce’s blood sparked. Two can play that game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How about you get down there and find out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________To his surprise, Grant swiftly dropped to his knees. This was definitely not the Ted Grant of Earth-2…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________By now a sizable bulge had grown in the front of Batman’s trousers. He was more aroused than he cared to admit, and the sultry chuckle Ted produced wasn’t helping matters. Wildcat lifted the cowl of his costume and Bruce was once again reminded of how eerily similar the man looked to his JSA counterpart. Still, if he really looked he could see small differences. His hair was less salt and pepper, and he had a scruffy look to his face that the Ted Grant of Earth-2 would never have abided. If he was honest, he liked the rough look. It suited his personality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wildcat pawed the mound of flesh concealed in leather, and laughed inwardly at the intake of breath he heard above him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Feels like Christmas came early.” He grinned like a cat that had just cornered a canary in its cage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not that Bruce minded. He felt perfectly content being Wildcat’s new chew toy. Ted’s mouth met the blue bulge of Batman’s suit and the Caped Crusader hissed at the moist heat. Ted let out a playful moan as his teeth and tongue roamed over the contours of Batman’s clothed erection. Above him Bruce watched in amusement, and more than a little lust, as the heavyweight boxer worked him over. He fisted a handful of Ted’s dark hair, before pulling the man’s mouth away from his straining erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Up on the cot, Grant!” he barked, perhaps a bit more abrasive than he intended. Ted raised an eyebrow but complied without comment. He brusquely came to his feet and crossed over to the small bed. The large man stretched out along the frame of the mattress and glanced back across the room with an impudent spark in his eye. Despite his bulky frame, he looked surprisingly relaxed and catlike._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“See something you like, Batman?” he teased. He hand slid down the muscles of his chest and cupped his own sizable package._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We need to get you out of this suit Wildcat,” Batman said, doing the best he could to keep the eagerness out of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I couldn’t agree more,” Wildcat replied. His hand slinked down the broad rises of his upper torso and down into the hidden depths below the waistband of his trousers. His hand came back up grasping the upper edge of his black shirt that he kept carefully tucked away. Bruce watched hypnotized as inch by inch that shirt rose up the impressive curves of Grant’s musculature, exposing tantalizing flesh. After a bit of jostling in the arms, the top came off completely giving Bruce got an eyeful of the full grandeur of Wildcat’s built boxer frame. Hairy muscles met Batman’s gaze wherever his eyes roamed on Grant’s bare skin. A sinful treasure trail of that same body hair beckoned him down the boxer’s chest and stomach to disappear beneath the bottoms covering Wildcat’s body. He let his hands grasp the remaining fabric and tugged downward. Ted lifted his beefy legs, letting Bruce tug the rest of Wildcat’s cumbersome costume off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Grant’s bottom half was as hairy, or even more so than what Bruce had seen so far. Even the cup Wildcat wore to protect himself in battle didn’t deter from the view in front of him. Rather, the combination did quite the opposite, and Bruce’s erection gained an extra ounce of hardness. Even his ass looked to be well covered, and foreshadowed more hidden pleasures to discover. _Another time, _he promised himself. Tossing the pants aside, he allowed himself a few moments to fully admire the majesty of Grant’s naked body in all of its glory before saying to the prone man, “Cup off. Now.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________If he wasn’t mistaken Ted’s chest seemed to flex a bit at that statement, but whether it happened or not, Wildcat wordless obeyed. After slipping the cup sexily down one sturdy leg, the lying crimefighter twirled the undergarment around his index finger playfully for a moment before tossing it across the room onto the rapidly growing pile of clothes in the corner. He put his arms behind his head giving Bruce an eyeful of armpit hair, and an even bigger eyeful of Grant’s impressive cock and balls. Everything about his demeanor screamed, _Come and get me, big boy. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Enough playing, _he thought, and wrapped his right hand around that meaty erection, which wrought a satisfying yelp of pleasure from the other man.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Batman jerked on Wildcat’s prong, enjoying the way the meaty flesh twitched under his ministrations. The boxer was doing a good job of keeping his cool, but he could tell his work was having an effect. Already a fine sheen of sweat was forming on the boxer’s skin and his hips subtlety rose off the cot in time to Batman’s strokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wildcat’s palm returned, fondling along the curve of Batman’s package, and his eyes shone with lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Cmon Batman, I want a taste of that thing.” Stepping back, Bruce quickly shed the remaining layers of his costume. All but the cowl and cape that is. Ted Grant didn’t know his secret identity, and as much as he trusted the boxer so far, he wasn’t ready to share that information. Not that Wildcat seemed to mind. He reached out for the prick hanging between Bruce’s legs and gave it a gentle squeeze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” he said with more than a little awe in his voice. Bruce step forward and brought his erection near Ted’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Believe it, Wildcat.” Grant eagerly opened his mouth and sucked the Batman’s cock into his mouth. Above him, Bruce groaned and shuddered at the sensation and he thought he could actually feel Wildcat grin in satisfaction around the tool being sucked in his maw. Ted bobbed his head slowly, savoring the flavors in his mouth. And, giving his partner a saucy stare, he plunged his head forward, taking Bruce’s cock to the root._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Batman nearly yelled as Ted Grant, heavyweight boxer and confirmed bachelor, deepthroated his considerable length with remarkable ease. This was yet another area that this Grant beat his counterpart out on. Grant hummed in contentment as Bruce’s thrusts grew harder and more erratic. One meaty hand squeeze his length while another tugged gently on his ballsack.  
Wildcat reluctantly released the Batman’s prong with a pop, and licked the excess saliva from his lips. He looked up at Bruce expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey pal…I got something I want to ask ya.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh?” What could this be about?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I want to see you jerk it for me” he said, mimicking the motion with his hand, “…and when you think you’re gonna shoot…I want you to spray me with that load. Make sure I feel every last drop.” Bruce could have come from those words alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Is that all?” he teased and Wildcat’s grin widened. Batman planted his feet squarely on the ground and went to work. He stroked the full inches of his length slowly and deliberately, drawing out every lustful second. Ted watched the seductive display with ample attention, his own hardon towering in his fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bruce again thought back to his past encounter with the JSA Wildcat. His body gleamed and pulsed with pleasure just like this. And even more when Bruce’s hands and mouth were on him. Batman closed his eyes, drifting back to one of their times together. They once had sex in a gym, not much different than the one he and Ted currently inhabited. The pair had groped and touched and licked nearly every inch of each other’s sweaty bodies that day. Bruce wondered how Earth-2 Ted Grant would react to what he was seeing right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He imagined Ted, fully garbed in his Wildcat uniform strolling into the office like he owned the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“There you go again kid. Starting the party without me.” _he would say. Wildcat would want to take control. He had a real domineering attitude in bed sometimes.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Let me show you how it’s done, Batman” _he’d say and take Bruce’s place standing over Ted Grant’s body.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Get it nice and wet for me, buddy. Make me feel good the way I know you want to.” _Wildcat would fish his cock out, the same glorious cock that his partner had, and push it into Ted Grant’s mouth. He would notice how well Ted used his mouth to please him, and would murmur to his twin, _“You really know what you are doing, huh? What else are you good at?” _Ted would spread his legs in response, welcoming Wildcat between them.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Despite his predominately straight arrow status, Wildcat prided himself on his rimming skills. Bruce knew firsthand how good that tongue would feel as it snaked its way from Ted’s balls all the way down between the mounds of flesh that made up Ted’s ass. Grant would gasp at the first feeling of tongue on his hole, and that gasp would morph into a long throaty moan as that same tongue circled its way inward gently teasing him open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Back in the real world, Ted Grant looked on in wonder, as Batman, eyes closed, month hanging ajar in pleasure, furiously strokds himself in time to some forbidden fantasy. He quickened his own fist to keep pace and waited for the moment..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________In the dream, Wildcat smacks his lips as he comes up for air. Ted Grant’s hole, by now well-worked over flexes in frustration. Grant’s hair sticks to his head from sweating, and his eyes wordlessly beg for more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Looks like you are ready for the real thing,” _Wildcat says, and Grant spreads his legs further in assent. Wildcat takes his cock, still wet and dripping, and positions it at the entrance to Ted’s ass. Ted’s eyes widen at the first push as the head begins to stretch his hole. In a heartbeat, Ted Grant is open further than he ever has been. His legs rest atop Wildcat’s formidable shoulders while he takes it all in.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Here we go.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________In reality, Batman’s gloves begin to stick with the precum his cock has been steadily dripping. Wildcat’s own cock, by now abandoned so he won’t come from the display in front of him, creates its own puddle of fluid. The pair are both ready, his partner just needs that extra push. Ted strains his neck forward and his tongue stretches out reaching for the twin orbs hanging below the Caped Crusader’s dick…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________In the fantasy, Ted Grant screams in pleasure as Wildcat fucks him relentlessly. Wildcat grins the entire time, and tweaks his partner’s nipples while Ted’s cock bounces on his taut abdomen in beat to the thrusts he’s taking. Batman strokes himself in time to the fucking, verging on the edge of orgasm. He is close, so very, very close. Suddenly, he feels a hot mouth on his scrotum, and at that moment Wildcat comes with a roar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ted Grant watches as Batman’s body jerks and he comes. His semen flies through the air in an impressive arch, spraying Grant’s hairy chest. The feel of hot come on his bare skin is too much, and his cock shoots as well, untouched, coating him with even more sexual fluid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Exhausted by the strength of his orgasm, Bruce stumbles back until he reaches the desk and can steady himself. As his breathing begins to return to normal he finally notices Grant watching him with the most content smile he’s ever seen on the man’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“That…was…amazing…” Wildcat breathes. The boxer is soaked through with a ridiculous amount of come, and the man couldn’t look any happier about it. Grant brings a fingerfull of the liquid to his mouth and tastes it with a satisfied smack of his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I don’t know what you were fantasizing about to make you climax like that, but next time take me along for the ride, why don’t you?” Bruce laughs, a little shakier than he would like. He might regret this later, but right now life was good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You mind handing me a towel pal?” Batman quickly finds one stashed away in a drawer and tosses it to Grant who catches it in one wet hand. He lazily wipes himself down, cleaning himself of their lovemaking. He sniffs the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Damn, I think I need a shower now. Good thing I own a gym right?” he jokes. Batman watches while he rises slowly to his feet and stretches, cracking his joints._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You can join me if you like,” he offers, scratching his navel absentmindedly. It’s a tempting offer, but Bruce thinks it is time for him to make his leave. He raises himself upright, and with the usual act of confidence he approaches Ted and brings their bodies back together. The sticky sensation of Wildcat’s torso is not at all unpleasant. It makes him want to stay even more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m afraid it’s time for me to head back,” he says sadly. Ted shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I thought that might be the case. But before you go, I want to know one thing. Are we ever going to have another time like this?” Bruce considers and responds, “Get this gym up and running Grant. Then I’ll come and help you celebrate.” Now Wildcat really grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m going to hold you to that, pal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the Earth-1 Wildcat/Earth-2 Wildcat smut at the end wasn't too confusing. It's a lot harder to write a character fucking himself in a way that people can understand the action than one might think!


End file.
